Warmth
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Quick AU early Christmas fanfic, very cliche but I did it cuz I was bored! Please read! And ignore the warning in there about ther bein' swearin! This is pure fluff! New Revision up 1/23/08
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi!!! So please don't sue!!!  
  
Hiya all!!! Been awhile since I've done much!!! I've actually been workin' on a play/script. Yuki is makin' me do it so.yeah.I have some of it posted up on fictionpress.com if any of ya wanna check it out! It's yaoi of course!!! It's called Sins of the heart! But enough about that! You all really wanna read this fanfic now, ne?? hehe well I was out in the office. It's freezing cold over where I live! Well to me at least. So, curled up in my kimono, ideas of Christmas came into my head!!! ^^'' and the way the weather was outside it just reminded me of Tasuki and Chichiri! Soooo voila!!! Ideas started to take somewhat of form!!! I have no idea how this'll turn out until the end soooo enjoy it plez!!!!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi...duh!! Umm swearing..annnd that's all most likely!  
  
Warmth  
  
Houjun walked into the dark apartment shivering. He flipped on the lights and dusted the snow from his jacket.  
  
"It's so cold, no da!!"  
  
He looked around his apartment and sighed. It was so empty and lonely.  
  
"I wish Genrou wasn't on that photography trip....we were supposed to spend Christmas together...I've always had to spend Christmas alone..."  
  
Houjun shivered again and walked to the thermostat. He tried to adjust the settings to make it warmer but nothing happened. He sighed irritably.  
  
"Oh great...it's broken, no da..."  
  
He looked over at the spotless fireplace and smiled slightly.  
  
"I guess I could light the fireplace finally...but do I have any wood, no da??"  
  
He went to one of the closets and looked in it.  
  
"Daaa...of course I don't, no da...."  
  
Houjun walked into the kitchen and looked around the pantries. He grabbed a small box and smiled.  
  
"Hot cocoa, no da! I can make some of this and then pile some blankets onto the couch, no da!"  
  
Smiling to himself, Houjun made some hot chocolate and piled a bunch of onto the couch. He wrapped the blankets around himself and looked out the window. He sighed sadly and sipped at his drink lightly. The snow fell softly outside and laughter and caroling could be heard out on the street.  
  
"I'm still cold, no da..."  
  
He wrapped the blankets tighter around him but still shivered. He looked down at the coffee table and stared at photo that sat there. He really missed Genrou although the redhead had only been gone half a day. Houjun pushed his bangs out of his face and closed his eyes. He was still shivering but he slowly fell asleep in his little nest on the couch. (a/n: I made a nest similar to his when I had the flu ^^''') He had only been asleep an hour when the door to his apartment opened quietly. Genrou walked in, set his things down, and removed his coat. He looked around and saw Houjun's nest on the couch. He smiled and walked over to his lover to see the smaller man shivering.  
  
"Houjun.."  
  
Genrou took off his shoes and climbed on the couch beside Houjun. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled a blanket over himself. Houjun stopped shivering and snuggled into Genrou's embrace. Genrou smiled and fell asleep with Houjun in his arms. Houjun noticed the change in his body temperature and opened his eyes. He almost yelped out loud when he saw another body holding him but smiled brightly when he saw it was Genrou. He laid his head on the other mans chest and closed his eyes again.  
  
"Arigatou Suzaku-sama...aishiteru Genrou-chan, no da..."  
  
Houjun and Genrou slept peacefully on the couch and woke up to a beautiful bright and snowy Christmas morning. Houjun was finally able to spend Christmas with someone he truly loved.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Kit: *yawns* that turned out ok..not as good as I wanted it too tho..sorry it's so short...and rushed..but..I'm tired ^^''''  
  
Muse: Too cliché I think.  
  
Kagami: -^^- but it was nice and sappy!!  
  
Kit: Right...well I hope you all enjoyed this! It's a verrrryyyyy early Christmas story!!! I'll write a better one when it's actually Christmas time!  
  
Neko: Why don't you worry about Crazy Little thing called reincarnation, first?  
  
Kit: errrr hehehe.Please review!!! I'm goin' ta bed!!! Ja! 


	2. Warmth Revised

Warmth

Houjun sighed sadly as he listened to his lover. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Genrou wasn't serious was he?

"Come on Jun! This is really important for my job! I could become famous if I do this!"

"But Gen-chan, it's during Christmas, no da.."

"I know, but that's what makes it the time for the trip so perfect! You understand don't you?"

Houjun looked up into Genrou's eyes, he did understand he just didn't want him to go. He knew how much Genrou loved his photography and Houjun would do anything to help his lover in his strive for fame with his beautiful photos, but this wasn't something he wanted him to do. Houjun hated spending Christmas alone, this year was supposed to be the first time he would finally be with someone. But the fire in his lover's eyes was too much to turn down; there was no way he could hold Genrou back.

"Alright, no da, there's always next year I guess..." he tried to smile, hoping the red head wouldn't see how much it hurt to agree to this.

Genrou grinned and brought his lover into a close embrace.

"Thanks so much Jun! I swear next years Christmas will be absolutely perfect!"

"Right," nodding he followed Genrou into the bedroom, "I'll help you pack, no da."

Houjun helped his lover pack, wishing the phone would ring to cancel the whole trip, but to no avail. The next morning he went with him to the airport, his heart heavy. Genrou kissed Houjun sweetly and grabbed his carry on and camera.

"I'll be back in four days; we can spend New Years together! Now smile, ne?" Genrou held up his camera, pointing it at Houjun.

Putting on a fake smile, he quickly posed for the picture then walked over to Genrou, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before watching him walk down the terminal. Realization that Genrou was actually going to be gone left a hurtful sting in Houjun.

Houjun tried to make best of the time he had, not wanting to dwell on the loneliness, and spent the days wandering the town, gazing at all the shops. They were all brightly decorated and full of people shopping for presents. He walked up and down the streets each day until one day he stumbled to the older part of downtown. It wasn't nearly as crowded, but still just as bright as the rest of town. He wandered past small cafés, sweet shops and finally stumbled upon a small antique shop. The window was filled with many interesting things, all of them catching his eye. Curious about what else there might be, he walked in to look around.

The shop was empty and fairly dark; the only light coming from candles and small lamps. He began looking at all of the shelves, mystified at all of the ancient items they held. He was near the back when he spotted two necklaces hanging on a stand.

"Oh wow, Genrou would probably like these, no da. They certainly fit his style." He picked them up, the style and pattern having a slightly familiar look to them.

"Shopping for your loved one?"

Houjun jumped, too lost in thought to have realized someone else was near him, and turned around to see a rather small and wrinkly old woman.

"Daaaaa!" he squeaked in surprise, definitely not expecting that to be the sight to greet him.

The old woman seemed amused by his reaction and chuckled,

"I'm sorry, did I scare you? Do forgive me, but I couldn't resist. But tell me, was I correct in my assumption?"

Houjun nodded slowly, feeling slightly nervous around the old hag. He held up the necklaces,

"Yes, actually. I was just looking at these; if they're for sale I'd like to buy them, no da."

The old woman nodded, but seemed to be peering closely at Houjun's face, "They are, but my dear there is something wrong it seems. You're…upset, angry? The one you're planning to buy for has upset you in some way has he not?"

Now Houjun was freaked out, he raised a brow wondering what exactly this old hag was up to and how on earth she knew any of that.

"That's none of your business, no da," he said steadily.

"Indeed; I just couldn't help but notice the pain that filled your eyes. Well then, come up to the front dear and I'll ring those up for you." 

Houjun nodded and went up to the counter with the woman to pay for the necklaces. He headed towards the door; ready to leave until the old woman spoke, stopping him in his tracks.

"Dear, no matter how cold you get tonight, your fire will come to you."

He looked back at her in confusion but quickly turned around to leave; officially creeped out by the lady. What was with that old woman? What did she mean by that? Houjun shook his head and continued back into town; it didn't matter, she was probably just trying to give him some ancient, un-translated, wisdom or something, nothing worth worrying about. He made his way to the park by his and Genrou's apartment, he paused and walked towards it.

The ground was covered in snow, the pond frozen over; it was gorgeous and filled with memories for Houjun. It had been here that he and Genrou had their first and rather humorous meeting.

_Houjun smiled as he looked around the park, trying to find a spot to sit and read in peace. It was a beautiful and warm spring day, the perfect day to be outside and he actually had time off from class to relax. He headed towards the lake to sit under the cherry blossoms when suddenly there was a loud sound of splashing coming from the lake. He looked out and saw someone flailing around wildly, trying to keep themselves from drowning. _

_Quickly dropping his book and slipping off his shoes, Houjun dove into the water and swam towards the person. He managed to grab hold of the other before they went completely under and swam back shore, dragging the other up onto dry land. He looked down at the person in his arms to find a rather handsome young man with brilliant red hair. He didn't stare for too long, jumping to check the other mans pulse and started to panic when he noticed how weak it was. _

_Leaning down, he began to perform CPR when the young man started coughing and sputtering. The other opened his eyes and looked up at Houjun, stunned by the beauty of his savior; blue bangs falling in to his face, gorgeous mahogany eyes full of concern and the small smile of relief that befell his face, it was enough to take his breath away._

"Are you alright, no da?"

Genrou managed a nod,, unable to speak as he heard his savior's angelic voice. He kept staring at him, unsure of what to say. Houjun smiled and gently set the other upwards as he stood.

"Can you get up?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage," he gave a weak smile and took Houjun's offered hand. "Thanks fer savin' me. I almost died out there!"

"It's no problem, no da. Are you sure you're alright? How did you fall?"  


"_Err, yeah, 'm fine. I just kinda…slipped." Genrou blushed in embarrassment; it was lame but true. He'd just been clumsy and stupid.  
_

_Houjun continued to look at him with concern,_

"You slipped? Are you sure you're alright? What were you doing so close to the bank, no da? You really should be more careful!"

Genrou laughed at how worried the other was; and all for a stranger like him!

" 'm fine, really! I was actually tryin' ta get a good photo of the trees. They're really pretty this time of th' year, would be great for a calendar spread or somethin'."

"You're a photographer, no da?"

Genrou smirked; the guy seemed impressed. If he could really impress him maybe he'd get him on a date.

_  
"Yup! Not that famous yet, but I will be soon!"_

"Wow, that's great, no da!"

Genrou nodded and shivered slightly. Houjun frowned,

"Oh, you should probably get dried up. My apartment is right across the street so you can dry off if you'd like, no da!"

Genrou smiled; already being invited into the guys place? Sweet.

_"Are ya sure? I mean ya already saved my life, I don't want ta be any more trouble."_

Houjun shook his head, "It's no trouble at all, no da. Come on."

He grabbed his book and shoes and headed towards his apartment with Genrou behind him.

"Oh yeah, I never told ya my name. 'm Genrou Kou."

Houjun looked back and smiled, "Nice to meet you Genrou-san, I'm Houjun Ri."

Genrou grinned; he had the guy's name and was going to his apartment, this was definitely turning out to be a good day. 

_Inside Houjun's apartment, the two dried off and made light conversation. Before they knew it, an hour had already passed and the two of them were sitting on the couch drinking hot tea (coffee in Genrou's case) and still talking animatedly. They swapped stories about their pasts, learning as much as they could about each other. _

_  
"So that really happened to ya?"_

"_Yeah, no da! It was awful!"_

They both laughed and kept talking until they settled on a pause. Things were quiet as the two seemed to just stare at one another. They seemed practically entranced with one another, and without realizing it, Genrou began to lean in towards Houjun and kissed him. He snapped back to reality and quickly pulled away, spouting out apologies.

"_F-Fuck! I'm so sorry Jun! I didn't mean ta do that! I was jus-"_

Houjun cut his sentence short by pressing his lips against Genrou's. The red head's eyes widened in surprise but he wasn't going to complain and instead returned the kiss eagerly. 

Houjun walked to the lake and sat on the bench near it smiling softly at the memory that flashed through his head. They had been complete strangers but something had clicked that day and their relationship started. Genrou had moved in with him about five months later and since then, Houjun spent ever day with his lover; it was pure bliss for him, he couldn't ask for anything more.

The cold began to sink in as he continued to sit there and he started shivering. Snow had begun to fall and it wouldn't be long before the temperature dropped more so; he had best get to his apartment before he froze. He quickly made his way across the street and up to his door, walking inside in hopes of warming up.

"Brrr…it's cold in here, did I forget to turn up the heat, no da?" he muttered to himself as he walked to the thermostat. He frowned as he read it; it should have been warmer in here but he couldn't feel any heat.

"Great, it's broken. Go figure."

He sighed, cursing his luck as he glanced towards the fireplace. Brightening up for a few moments, he was once again crushed when he realized he had nothing to burn for the fire. He looked out the window and saw the snow had picked up; he'd have to be insane to go out there now.

"I hope I don't freeze to death, no da…thought it seems that's what the Gods want to have happen to me."

Walking to the kitchen he fixed up some boiling water and fixed some hot chocolate before going to settle on the couch. He pulled many blankets around himself and settled for watching the snow fall outside his window.

"This season really is beautiful…the way the snow glitters outside is lovely," he sighed and rested his head on the arm of the couch, "I just wish I had someone to watch with me tonight, no da."

He continued to shiver, so he snuggled into the blankets and sipped on his drink lightly as he looked over to the coffee table, staring at the photo that sat there.

It was of him and Genrou after the summer festival that was held down town. They'd had such a wonderful time, and it had been warm. The thought caused him to shiver again. He stopped staring at the photo and instead looked around the apartment.

The place was so empty and lonely without Genrou there it seemed. He hadn't bothered to put up many decorations and had only gotten a small tree that fit on the entertainment center. Remembering Genrou's gift, he got it from his pocket; surprised to find it already wrapped somehow, and set it under the small tree. Houjun stared at it for a moment, musing how sad everything still seemed to look and moved back to the couch to warm up.

He finished his drink and set it on the table before wrapping the pile of blankets completely around him, hoping to keep warm. It didn't seem to be working too well, but he somehow managed to fall asleep.

Houjun was completely out and didn't hear the door open as Genrou walked into the apartment. The red head looked around, uneasy from the complete silence that filled the place, and moved towards the couch. Looking down he saw his lover shaking rather violently in the nest of blankets.

"Houjun," he frowned and moved down to the couch, pulling the smaller man into his arms and held him closely.

The other's shivering ceased as he rested against Genrou, warming up considerably. The change caused him to stir and he slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Genrou. He practically jumped in surprise, not believe that his lover was actually sitting there before him.

"G-Genrou?"

Genrou smiled down at him and kissed his forehead.

"Merry Christmas Houjun. Ai shiteru," he whispered as he pressed his lips against the other's cool skin.

Houjun felt a flutter of happiness go through him but he was still confused; Genrou couldn't really be here could he?

"W-What are you doing back, no da?"

"I had been developing the pictures from my camera in the dark room after I arrived and realized how sad ya actually were in the photo from the airport. I realized what an idiot I really am for leavin' ya like this; can ya ever forgive my stupidity? I should have known it was more important ta be with you!"

Houjun smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around the other, hugging him tightly.

"Of course I forgive you Gen-chan, no da! Ai shiteru!"

Genrou leaned down and kissed Houjun lovingly until the other ended their kiss rather abruptly.

"What'd ya do that fer?" Genrou asked, rather disappointed.

"I have a gift for you, no da!"

Houjun got up, went over to the pitiful excuse for a Christmas tree, and grabbed Genrou's gift. He went back over to the couch and sat in Genrou's lap, handing him the small package.

"Ne, Jun, ya really shouldn't have gotten me anything! I don't deserve it after what I did ta ya!"

Houjun narrowed his eyes and poked the other in his arm, "Shut up and open it, no da."

Genrou blinked and then laughed, doing as his lover told him.

"Wow, these are awesome, Jun! Where'd you find 'em?" he set to putting them around his neck, the necklaces looking as though they were made just for him.

"I found an ancient looking antique store downtown; I thought of you instantly when I saw them."

"Heh, just can't get me outta yer mind, ne?" Genrou smirked and kissed Houjun, "I have something for you too; it ain't flashy but hopefully you can look past that…" he moved the other from his lap and went to his luggage to pull out a small black box.

He walked back over and took Houjun's slender hand,

"Now I know this is gonna seem cheesy but still," he opened up the box and pulled out a thin, gold band, "I want ta give it to ya even though I know we can't actually get married. But it still doesn't mean I can't claim ya as mine! So long as you agree of course…"

His tanned face lit up with a light blush as Houjun stared at him, a bit caught off guard.

"Like I said I don't mean ta be cheesy but it jus' seemed-"

Houjun cut him off, kissing him deeply. Genrou fell back, holding onto his lover and smirked, pulling back only for a moment;

"I'll take this to mean you'll have me?"

Houjun nodded and kissed him again, "Of course I will Genrou, you mean the world to me. I couldn't survive if I wasn't with you."

Hugging him tightly, Genrou held Houjun close, "I'll make sure yer never gonna be without me."

The words filled Houjun with more happiness as he rested against Genrou, no longer feeling cold. Looks like that old woman had been right; his fire had come to him. And he knew that Genrou would always be there to provide him warmth.

Owari


End file.
